plot bunnies free to good home
by speckletail-226
Summary: some ideas i had and lost my insipration for them please some one adopt
1. naruto supernatural

this is a femnaru story love those but no yaoi and no harem

Supernatural/Naruto

Summary: Naruko is sucked into the Supernatural world while she is searching for Sasuke she is stuck and happy until she meets the Winchester brothers.

Pairing: Dean/Naruko

I was running in the trees on all fours like always looking for any sign of Sasuke. I am now 16 have long blond hair tipped in red, My hair is at at my middle back. I have the bluest eyes that you'll ever see. I have a golden tan. I also have three whisker marks on each of my cheeks. I now wear a pair of blue jeans the ones that aren't skin tight but not baggy either, a black shirt with my clan symbol on it, which is a spiral I have on black ninja sandles. I am 5' 6", but I was running just hoping for a sign of Sasuke, that's when I see this black thing floating in the middle of a clearing. I walk cautiously towards it. I got to the thing but that's when it is when it started to suck everything in it was even pulling me in. I tried to fight it but it sucked me in and closed. While I was going through the vortex I fell unconscious. When I woke I was sleeping on my side as a dog a collie if I'm not mistaken. I got up and walked around to get used to it. I walked to a stream and got a drink for some reason I felt like I couldn't transform back into a human at the moment so I stayed.

3YEARS LATER

I was walking through a forest I liked being a dog it was so much simpler then being a human. I heard voices so I followed them. I found to humans one was very tall and had brown hair with green eyes. Unlike other dogs I could see in color so that was an up side. But the other human was probably a head shorter then the other they both had heavy clothes on them like that would protect them from the wild animals in the forest. They both had a gun and a knife, the knife on the belts they wore and the gun in there hands. They looked around and spotted me. I tried to run but the tall one caught me. He looked pleadingly at the other man and he sighed.

"Fine but she is your responsibility," He said looking at me.

"Thank you Dean," The other said to the one now called Dean.

**now where i was going with this is that naruko would go with them on their hunting and help out as mush as a dog can without chakra i just want naruko with dean thats all i want**


	2. harry pokemon

love some one to take this it was just an idea that hit me one day and wrote it down just one condition **NO** **YAOI** that is my only condition that and no harems.

disclaimer: do not own harry potter or pokemon

Harry the Entei

Harry was dreaming of a loving family a dad that looked like him and had green eyes and a mother the total opposite of his aunt she was loving and was always nice to him even when he did his freakish things. His fake mother was holding him when a giant lion like animal come up it had large gray wings that were as tall as three of me. He also had, he had a red, yellow, and gray mask on covering almost all of his face except his lower jaw and eyes. He had a very light gray cape like fur on his back that looked super soft and bracelets on his upper legs(Entei). He walked up and laid down next to my fake dad.

"_Hello young one you dream of one to have a family is that it?" _The lion like creature asked in a kind voice very much like my fake dad.

"_Yes I wish this was a reality," _Harry said looking sad his fake mother trying to comfort him.

"_I can make this almost like it is I want you as my child I will raise you to be big and strong and also love you," _The lion like creature said.

"_Really you'd do that for me?" _Harry asked surprised. He jumped down from his fake mother and climbed onto the front paws of the lion like creature. The creature picked me up by my shirt and ran.

~linebreak~

I woke to a tongue licking me a very rough tongue. "stop it," I said to the creature. I looked up and saw the lion like creature licking me.

"Good you are up lets go," said the lion like creature.

"Okay but whats you name?" I asked looking up at him.

"My name is Entei," said the creature now named Entei.

"Okay but where are going?" I asked nervously.

"We are going to a friend of mine named Mew he will be able to give you a new form so that you will blend in more with me raising you," Said Entei patiently looking at the child next to him. He crouched down so that the little boy could climb onto his back and when he clambered up onto his back he took off running. Harry was having the time of his life when he was riding on the back of the giant of a lion. The wind whipping his hair around and making it even messier.

"So how did you become friends with a creature named Mew?" asked Harry cautiously looking around at the blurring landscape around him.

"I met him when I was a little cub and he was a little older than me so new a lot more than I did, so he taught me everything I needed to now but the one thing he didn't need ti teach me was how to raise children I knew how to do that my self it was in my genes to do this so I just followed my instincts on what to do," Entei said following a path that only he could see.

It took a few hours of running to get to where they wanted to get only because they had to backtrack around the humans that were milling about in the woods and forest area.

"We are here young Harry," said the mighty lion pokemon.

"Huh where are we Entei?" asked Harry.

"We are at the tree of life," said Entei.

**where i was going with this is that harry is raised by Entei and be turned into a pokemon what pokemon he may be is up to you have fun **


	3. multi crossover

if you know all the shows or books this comes from please take this up would love to see where someone could take this like the others no yaoi and no harems and i for got the discliamer in the last chapter so

Disclaimer: No owny supernatural naruto or any of the shows and books in this chapter

oh and review or pm me if you want to take this so i can post this in the story

The bijuu reborn

the 9 bijuu:

1: Gaara raccoon dog

2: Jayfeather cat

3: ceil crow

4: Ichigo ape

5: Percy Jackson Horse

6: Sam Winchester Dog

7: Haruhi Dragonfly

8: Squirrelflight Ox

9: Naruto Fox

10: Harry Wolf

Naruto was being carried in his fox form to a forest by his so called father. "I'll finally be rid of you once and for all you retched demon," He said looking down at the 4 year old Naruto.

NARUTO'S POV

I was shivering not from the cold but from fear of what my _father _was about to do and that was probably throw me out or worse _kill_ me. I whimpered out in fear as Chris grab my scruff and throw me as far as possible, which was about five yards away from him. I fell and heard a bone break. I think he heard it to and laughed at me. Then he walked away from me to never be seen again.

Lucky for me a ice-fox was there looking for food for her kits when she found me nursing a sprained back leg turns out I have super healing. So it was sprained by the time she found me.

2YEARS LATER

Fireflasher and I were looking for food to store for the winter see food is scarce in winter. See Fireflasher is one of the ice-foxes kits along with Whitefoot and Icetail. The ice-fox along with the total opposite of her a fire-fox had the kits there name was Icefoot and Firefoot. They pretty much adopted me into their family as a fire-fox. But I'm not I'm a demon. Thats why when a vixen appeared in front of me and told me that I was paw picked to be one of her protector that I didn't freak out about it. I went home to tell my family.

Fireflasher shot through the opening with his catch me following more slowly with a squirrel and a rabbit clamped in my jaws. I laid it down in the hole dug up in the back of the den. "Mom, Dad I have something to tell you," I said laying down my catch. Along with Fireflasher's catch for the day and along with all the other catches of the four long grueling days of nothing but food catching.

**where i was going with this is that naruto after being abandon by his father is taken in by elemental foxes then being visited by the mother of all demons comes to him to take the rest of the nine demons to train to protect the world what element they are is up to you **


	4. twilight naruto

so again the story just popped into my head another femnaru story so again no yaoi and no harem

Disclaimer: if i owned twilight there would be bigger fight scenes and few love scenes and if i owned naruto he would be a girl and be with gaara so me no owny

so pm or review if you want

Naruto the demon meets the Cullens the vampire

"**Demon talking"**

**'_Demon thinking_'**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

"_animal talking"_

_'animal thinking'_

A short blond with blue eyes she had on a black outfit and shoes, was looking down form a tree at a teenaged boy with bronze hair and green eyes.

"**Thats him thats my mate," **the blond said to her two companions, both taller than the blond one was a red head with dull green eyes he had on a white shirt with a brown jacket on with darker brown pants with a gourd on, the other had black hair with black eyes he had on a black shirt with tan shorts.

"**Are you sure Naruko he's a human you don't like turn people into a demon it took us years to convince you to turn us into demons,"** the red head said.

"**I know Gaara but he is it I know it," **Naruko said looking down at the teen just sitting down under the tree that they were in writing something.

**"Naruko I believe you about this but how are you going to tell him?" **the black head asked looking at his younger sister.

**"Sasuke I know what I'm doing," **Naruko said also looking at her older brother. Thats when Naruko went down the tree going up in flames along the way coming out of the flames as a blond and black fox with a collar. She got down the tree and rounded to find her mate at the bottom still writing in a notebook. The teen looked up to find Naruko.

"**Hello whats you name?" **Naruko asked even though she knew that the teen wouldn't understand her while in this form.

"Hello little girl what do you want?" the teen said. Naruko sighed and jingled the tag on her collar.

The teen looked at the tag and read _Fire _on it. "So your name is Fire?" the teen asked.

"**Yeah it is," **Fire said looking up in the tree.

"Whats up there girl?" asked the teen looking up as well. He saw two animals a black and silver wolf and a sandy colored raccoon. "hey up there are y'all friends with Fire?" the teen asked.

"**Yeah," **the two still in the tree said together.

**where i was going with this is that naruko after finding her mate debates on turning him into a demon or let the vampire turn him and save him if he turns him into a demon or vampire is totally up to you**


End file.
